Concours
by LittleEd
Summary: Keith et Lance sont toujours en compétition. Exaspéré, Shiro proposera un concours pour déterminer qui est le plus fort. Mais ce concours virera au cauchemar et Keith se rendra compte de ses sentiments à l'égard de Lance. Keith x Lance. Shiro est là, mais pas dans un couple.


Chapitre 1

Tout commença lors d'un jour, absolument normal et comme tout les autres, où Lance se chicanait encore avec Keith, sûrement parce qu'il était jaloux des talents de Keith.

- **Tu est bon à rien Keith. C'est moi le meilleur paladin, celui que les femmes aiment le plus, le plus beau et le plus fort! Tu fais pas le poids contre moi!** Disais t'il en sachant que c'était faux.

Shiro était le seul à écouter la conversation puisque tout les autres étaient occupés: Pidge testait de nouveaux gadgets, Hunk préparait à manger, Allura dormait encore et Camrun réparait le vaisseaux. Mais même si Shiro n'avait rien d'autres à faire, pourquoi devait-il subir les chialages de ces deux là?! Avant que Shiro puisse ouvrir la bouche pour les faires taire, Keith répondit aux provocation de son amis/amoureux/enemis, peut importe comment ces deux là ce considérait!

- **Lance, tu as tout faux. C'est pas toi le meilleur paladin, c'est moi. Puis, le plus beau, le plus sexy, celui qui attire toutes les jolies filles, c'est encore moi. Le plus fort, le plus badass et le plus musclé, he bien, tu l'auras deviné car c'est aussi moi!** Dit-il fièrement, sous les regards dégoûter de son camarade. Rendu là, Shiro en avait assez entendu. Pour les faire taire, il décida d'organiser quelque chose...

 _-hey vous deux, j'ai une idée. Pour savoir qui est le meilleur, pourquoi vous ne feriez pas un concours?_

 _- **un concours?** Répétèrent les deux garçons, ensemble et plutôt intrigué._

 _- **oui, un concours! Vous allez touts les deux monter dans vos lions respectif et vous rendre sur une planète déserte. Ensuite, vous devrez me rapporter un petit quelque chose de cette planète et finalement, vous repartirez vers un autre endroit inconnu, où vous ferez la même chose. En trente minutes, celui qui aura ramener le plus d'objet sera le meilleur, le plus beau et le plus fort... Compris?** Annonça Shiro, fier d'avoir pu inventer tout ça en moins de cinq minutes!_

 _- **d'accord!** Répondirent les deux garçons en coeur, heureux de faire cette petite compétition._

 _C'est comme cela que Keith s'installa dans son lions rouge et Lance dans le bleus. C'est aussi de cette manière que les deux sortirent du vaisseau pour aller visiter pleins de planète et remporter la compétition!_

 _Note: Bonjour! C'est moi! LittleEd! Comme je ne sais pas trop comment faire le chapitre 1, le publier, puis plus tard sortir le chapitre 2 ( faut dire que je viens de commencer à publier mes fan fic, hier encore, seules quelques personnes avaient le droit de lire mes histoires!), je vais sortir touts les chapitres en même temps, ce qui fait que une fan fic sera plus longue avant de sortir que ce que vous pouvez être habitué! Aussi, à chaque fin de chapitre, je vais écrire une petite note juste pour vous faire patienter et vous embêter!!! Bon, alors j'espère que vous avez aimez le chapitre 1... Surtout, j'espère que vous allez continuer votre lecture car le chapitre 2 arrive... À L'INSTANT!!! Bonne continuité!!_

 _Chapitre 2_

 _Les deux jeunes hommes partirent dans des directions opposées avec la forte intention de gagner le concours! Pendant qu'ils cherchaient des planètes, Shiro mit un chrono pour trentes minutes et il s'assit. Le vaisseau était devenu si calme, cela était merveilleux!_

 _Puis, Keith arriva, déposa de la terre sur la table avec son nom inscrit dessus, puis reparti sans un mot. Ensuite, ce fit au tour de Lance. Quand ce dernier vit que Keith avait déjà pris de l'avance, il devint rouge de colère et partit super vite. Shiro souriait, il avait la paix! Parfois, Pidge lui rendait visite, suivit de Hunk, d'Allura et de Camrun, qui lui demandait qui était en train de gagner. Malheureusement pour Lance, c'était toujours Keith qui était en premier! Plus que dix minutes. Keith arriva, déposa son septième objet, puis repartit. Plus que neuf minutes. Lance débarqua, déposa son cinquième objet et regarda la table de Keith. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus la moindre chance de vaincre, il se tourna vers Shiro..._

 _- **Shiro, si je ramène la tête de Zarcouille, est ce que je remporterais la partie même si je n'ai pas assez d'objets?** Demanda t'il de but en blanc._

 _Shiro, au début, ne comprit pas le sens des paroles de ce jeune paladin, alors il hocha la tête positivement. Puis, il comprit ce que tout cela voulais dire. Il cria un grand non pour faire comprendre à Lance que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais celui-ci était déjà repartit à son vaisseau et Shiro le voyait décoller. Plus que huit minute. Pidge arriva et Shiro lui expliqua tout. Plus que sept minutes. Pidge appela les autres et leurs raconta à leurs tour l'idée de Lance. Plus que six minute. Keith arriva et entendit la conversation des paladins. Plus que cinq minutes. Allura arriva et les rassura: Lance n'était pas si idiot. Il savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, il avait dit ça pour leur faire peur. Plus que quatre minutes. Ils se fixèrent un délai: si Lance n'était pas revenu dans une heure, ils partiraient à sa recherche. Plus que trois minutes. Ils rectifièrent, si Lance n'étaient pas là dans une heure, il partiraient pas à sa recherche, mais à son secours... Plus que deux minute. Keith et Shiro se sentait mal. Après tout, c'était de leurs fautes si Lance était partit. Plus qu'une minute. Pidge leurs dit que Lance allait arriver à ce moment précis, avec un gros sourire, en disant: C'est une blague! Je vous ait fait peur hein?!!!_

 _Terminer. Les trentes minutes étaient terminer et pas de Lance en vue. Le délai commençait. Dans une heure, si Lance n'était toujours pas revenu, les paladins irait le sauver..._

 _*Touts les membres de voltron appelle désormais leur enemis "Zarcouille" car ils ne l'aiment vraiment pas!!_

 _Note: Rebonjour! He oui, c'est encore moi! Ouh là! Le chapitre 2 était, comment dirais-je, beaucoup plus... Stressant? Oui, stressant! En écrivant, je tremblait tellement j'étais stressée! Mais moi, au moin, je connait la suite... Et la fin! En fait... Euh non... Je ne connais ni la suite, ni la fin! Alors pour moi aussi, c'est une gros suspens et/ou stress! Pour vous éclairer un peu, je vais vous parlez de ma façon d'écrire... Premièrement, je vais dans ma galerie photos et je regarde tout mes ships différent. Ensuite, il y a une image qui m'accroche.C'est sur CE ship que je veux écrire aujourd'hui! Alors, j'essaie de me créer une idée de base sur ce ship puis le reste s'écrit tout seul! Par exemple, cette fan fic. Tout à débutée lorsque j'avait envi d'écrire. Non, ce n'est pas un désir. C'est une obligation! J'avais besoin d'écrire, mais je ne savais pas sur qui... Alors j'ai été dans mes photos, à la recherche d'une merveilleuse idée. Lorsque j'ai vu Keith et Lance, je me suis littéralement dit:_ _oh! Ils sont tellement cute! Je veux écrire sur eux!_ Ensuite, j'ai chercher dans ma tête des idées pour ma fan fic. C'est là que j'ai imaginer le sauvetage de Lance. J'avais mon sujet principal! Mais encore, il fallait trouver mon début, et ma fin... Mais rendu là, je sais pas comment, mais ces partie s'écrivait toutes seules! Je n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce que j'écrivais. J'avais mon sauvetage en tête et le reste s'écrivait comme cela! Tout ça pour que vous puissiez comprendre que je ne connais pas la fin puisque ça s'écrit seule!!! Maintenant, passons au chapitre 3 car j'ai assez laisser durée le suspens je crois!!

Chapitre 3

2 minutes qu'ils attendaient tous là... Plus que 58 minutes à attendre. Voilà ce qu'ils pensaient tous. L'ambiance était atrocement tendu. Tout le monde étaient silencieux et tous ne pensaient qu'à Lance... 4 minutes qu'ils attendaient. Plus que 56 minutes à attendre. Keith tournait en rond.

\- **POURQUOI AI-JE PERMIS CE PUTAIN DE CONCOURS?** Cria t'il, paniquer à l'idée de perdre son ami. Car, malgré leur chicane, il tenait vraiment à Lance. **BORDEL! JE NE SUIS QU'UN CONNARD! UN STUPIDE CON!** Continua t'il en tappant sur la table.

6 minutes qu'ils attendaient. Plus que 54 minutes. Keith était devenus incontrôlable. Il étaient tellement en colère contre lui-même! Pidge essaya de le calmer, sans grand succès, en lui répétant que ce n'était pas sa faute. 8 minutes qu'ils attendaient. Plus que 52 minutes. Tout le monde étaient ému face à la détresse de Keith. Personnes ne savaient comment réagir. Ils s'apitoyaient sur leurs sort et espéraient, voir même priaient, pour le retour de Lance. 10 minutes qu'ils attendaient. Plus que 50 minutes. Keith devenait de plus en plus triste, en colère, voire même horrifié par l'absence de son ami. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ressentait peut-être quelque chose de plus fort... Il était amoureux de Lance! Et quand Keith eu cette révélation, il se souvint que Lance était sûrement en train de se faire tuer. Il venait de découvrir qu'il était amoureux de Lance et celui-ci allait mourir! Il devait faire quelque chose! Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers son lion. Malheureusement, Shiro le retins par le bras.

\- **He ho, Keith? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

\- **Ca ce voit pas? Je vais sauver Lance!** Répondit ce dernier en se détournant pour continuer son chemin. Il cacha son visage pour que personnes ne voit ses larmes couler. Mais Shiro connaissais Keith. C'était un peu comme son fils alors il vit les larmes tomber. Il le reprit par le bras, le tourna vers lui et vit son visage baigner de larmes. Ca déchirait le coeur de Shiro de voir son "fils" aussi malheureux, alors il le prit dans ses bras. Keith éclata en sanglot.

\- **i, il faut, il faut le sauver! S'il vous plaît, sauvez le...**

Keith se débattit pour aller dans son lion, mais Shiro le retint encore une fois. Alors, Keith se blottit un peu plus contre Shiro, toujours en pleurant. Il avait le coeur en pièces. Lui, comme tout ceux qui assistait à la touchante scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Puis, ils entendirent un grand bruit. C'était comme si on lançait un cadavre par-terre. Un cadavre... Keith se défit de l'emprise de Shiro et se mit à courir pour se rendre proche du lion bleu. C'est là qu'il le vit.

Note: bond sang! Ce chapitre était vraiment lourd, non? Mais en même temps, si j'aurais pas fait tout cela. ( je parle du côter dramatique) la scène aurait été moin touchante! Imaginez... Si Keith n'aurait pas compris ces sentiments, ne ce serait pas mis à pleurer. Si Shiro ne l'aurait pas réconforter... Qu'est-ce que cela aurait donner? Celon moi, ça n'aurait pas été super, non? Oui c'était lourd, mais il faut passer par là pour pouvoir ensuite avoir un passage ultra mignon! ( he oui, les moments mignon arrive dans le prochain chapitre qui sera, celon moi, le dernier!) Alors j'espère que, malgré le chapitre un peu dur pour les coeurs, vous continuerez à lire le premier et dernier chapitre!!!!! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4

Le visage ensanglanté, des bleus partout, il se tenait là, ayant énormément de difficulter à rester debout. Keith arriva, pleurant encore. Lorsqu'il vit Lance dans cet état, ces larmes coulèrent encore plus sur ses joues.

\- **Lance! Tu est revenu!** Cria t'il, suivit des autres.

Mais Lance était si faible, si mal en point qu'il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Keith, se rendant compte que celui qu'il aimait allait tomber par terre, alla rapidement vers lui. Il le rattrapa de justesse et le tint dans ses bras. Son regard s'adoucit en voyant le petit visage de Lance. Il lui sourit doucement et l'amena dans la salle "d'hôpital". Le soir, malgré l'interdiction de Shiro de déranger Lance, Keith alla le voir. Son ami dormait profondément. Alors Keith s'assit à côté de lui pour l'observer. La tentation fut trop forte; Keith caressa doucement le visage de Lance. Il lui flatta les cheveux, trouvant la sensation assez agréable... Puis son regard se posa sur les lèvres de celui qui lui avait volé son coeur. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Lance. Quand il se dégagea, le blessé était réveiller. Il reprit Keith par le cou et le ramena proche de lui pour l'embrasser à son tour. Plus violemment cette fois-ci. Shiro ouvrit la porte pour voir comment le patient allait, mais

Lorsqu'il vit les deux tourtereaux en train de s'embrasser, il referma la porte, préférant ne pas les déranger. Pendant que Shiro observait la scène, Keith et Lance mirent fin à leur baisers, hors d'haleine.

\- **est-ce que... Tu m'aimes?** Demanda Keith, hésitant.

D'abord surpris, Lance ce mit à rire sous le regard horrifié de son ami. Keith avait si peur d'être le seul à ressentir de l'amour vis-à-vis Lance.

\- **Keith! Si je t'ai embrassé, c'est sûrement parce que je t'aime, non?** Rigola Lance

Le paladin rouge se rendit compte de l'absurdité de sa question. Il se mit à rougir ce qui fit rire Lance de plus belle.

\- **Mais bon, si tu veux vraiment l'entendre... Oui, je t'aime, depuis super longtemps!** Continua Lance, un sourire en coin.

Puis, il se remis à embrasser Keith. Oubliant que son amant avait, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, été blessés, Keith embarqua par-dessus Lance en enleva rapidement son chandail. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser aussi sauvagement. Impatient, Lance déboutonna le pantalon de l'autre paladin. Malheureusement, Shiro arriva...

\- **hey vous deux. Vous ferez ça lorsque Lance sera guéri...** Dit-il mécontant.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent d'abord gêner, puis en riant, ils se rhabillèrent. Au moins, ils savaient que les deux ressentait le même sentiments... Un amour profond.

Une semaine plus tard, Lance était guéri et, quand Shiro se réveilla, il entendit la chicane des deux tourtereaux...

- **Keith... JE SUIS MEILLEUR QUE TOI, AVOUE-LE!**

\- **NON! JAMAIS! C'EST MOI LE MEILLEUR!**

Shiro, exaspéré, leurs dit qu'ils étaient touts deux aussi médiocre. Après s'être regarder, fâcher, ils s'étaient mis à s'embrasser langoureusement sous le regard, toujours aussi exaspéré, de Shiro!

Fin

Note: Hahaha, ces deux-là ne changeront jamais! Voilà! C'était la fin! Comment avez-vous trouvez? N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impression sur ma fan fic! À plus!


End file.
